The present invention relates to a device for quickly and accurately disassembling and assembling skate wheels.
Roller skating and skate boarding are experiencing renewed popularity, especially among younger people. Many people now prefer to participate directly in sporting activities rather than remain spectators, for participation offers the satisfaction of accomplishment plus the benefits received in the exercise involved with the activity. Skating rinks and skateboard courses provide the environment in which the participants can enjoy their activity and improve their skills. Advances in skate wheel design, especially the use of rubber-like synthetic materials, have increased the performance capabilities of skates and skateboards. The skate wheels manufactured from rubber-like synthetic materials have the desired coefficient of friction to provide the required traction and are tough enough to withstand prolonged use over a variety of surfaces. These skate wheels are equipped with bearing assemblies to provide for smooth and frictionless rotation of the wheels on the spindles on which they are mounted. Because the bearings are prone to collect dust or other foreign particulate matter, they periodically must be removed, cleaned, lubricated and reinstalled in the skate wheel. The bearings must be removed in a manner that will not damage the wheels and must be precisely reinstalled with respect to the axis of rotation of the wheel so that the wheel can rotate smoothly.
It is the general object of this invention, therefore, to provide a skate wheel disassembling and assembling apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a skate wheel disassembling and assembling apparatus that enables the quick removal of the skate wheel bearings by a direct straight pulling action on the bearing so as to avoid damage to the skate wheels.
It is another object of the invention to provide a skate wheel disassembling and assembling apparatus that provides for the quick and accurate installation of bearings in a skate wheel to insure the proper alignment of the bearings relative to the skate wheel.